The Wedding
by feegle78
Summary: Gabrielle and Cullen's wedding day, and night.


Gabrielle paced back and forth. Where was Leliana? She'd said she had something important for her and to wait for her in her quarters. That had been at least half an hour ago. When she finally heard the door open and close she spaced over and waited at the top of the stairs.

She was getting married in two hours. She had to oversee….everything! Leliana appeared with Josephine, Cassandra and Vivien in tow. They were all chattering and giggling like school girls. Well, Cassandra wasn't giggling, generally speaking Cassandra didn't giggle. She was smiling though.

Great. She thought. 'I've got a million things to do and they're relaxing and laughing away like there's nothing more on their minds than high tea and cakes.' Gabrielle rubbed her forehead and sighed.

When she looked up again she noticed each of them were carrying something. Leliana carried the largest package. It was long and wrapped in plain muslin. Even though it was large, it didn't look particularly heavy, just awkward to carry.

Vivien carried a small box, Josephine held a bag with something odd shaped in it and Cassandra had something delicate and gauzy looking clutched in her hand.

"What is going on?" Gabrielle asked, wondering what all this was about. All four women looked at her. And smiled. Gabrielle suddenly felt uncomfortable. All of these women smiling at the same time had to mean they'd been planning.

"We've come to help you get ready darling." Vivien's gently chiding tone made her feel like a little kid for some reason.

"But I am ready." She said looking down at her breeches and tunic. Then back at the women in front of her. She flinched back a little at the look of horror that was on all four faces.

"Darling you simply cannot wear _that _– " Vivien gestured to her clothing like she would trash laying in the gutter, "To get married in. I'm sure our Commander would love to see you in something a little more feminine, just once in his life."

"But…but…" Gabrielle's protests trailed away as Leliana unwrapped her parcel. She hadn't even thought about getting a dress to wear. It wasn't that their wedding had been rushed, she just hadn't thought about it. It turned out the bulky parcel was a dress. It was probably one of the most beautiful gowns Gabrielle had seen. Made from yards and yards of Blue silk. The dress had a nipped in waist, tight sleeves and no ruffles thank the Maker. There were silver flowers embroidered on the bodice as well as a smattering of beading that accented the flowers and made it sparkle. The skirt was full, not enormously so but still big.

It must have come from Orlais, Gabrielle thought as she looked at the beautiful gown. There was also petticoats and underskirts that were made of some sort of silvery, gauzy material.

Leliana also pulled a corset, stockings and shoes, out of her parcel.

"Where…did you get all this from?" Gabrielle's slightly stunned voice came out all breathless. She was sure her eyes were as big as saucers. She hadn't been nervous before, now she felt butterflies start dancing in her stomach. Just how many people had Josephine invited to this shindig anyway?

"I ordered it as soon as I knew he was going too proposed. I knew we'd have need of a wedding gown at some point." Leliana said laying everything on Gabrielle's bed.

"You were that certain I was going to say yes?" Gabrielle chuckled.

Leliana snorted "You two were headed for this as soon as you laid eyes on each other. Other ladies might have tried to get Cullen's attention but you were the only one to turn his head."

Gabrielle looked up, "What other ladies?" she knew she sounded jealous but it couldn't be helped.

"Does it matter? He loves you." She said simply, and put like that, no. It didn't matter. But if she found out who these 'ladies' were she'd go all Inquisition on their asses!

"Varric was also running a pool on how long it would take him to ask. I also won that." Gabrielle rolled her eyes at this information. Of course Varric would run a pool on how long it would take Cullen to propose.

"Well, come now and sit. We have much to do before you're ready." Josephine said briskly.

"But there's still two hours before the ceremony, surely it won't take that long to put on a dress?" Gabrielle looked at the women. All their faces held varying degrees of disapproval.

"What?" she said, with a small shrug.

Josephine dipped into her pack and pulled out a brush, comb and hair pins. Oh Maker, what were they going to do to her? She also pulled out a bottle of wine and five cups.

Pouring them each a measure, Josephine handed one first to Gabrielle, then the others and proceeded to pull Gabrielle's hair out of its plait.

She'd washed her hair the night before so the rich auburn waves flowed over her shoulders and half way down her back. Before Josephine could brush it Gabrielle held up her hand.

"Wait a minute, I can't sit up here all morning. I have to go make sure everything is being done…"She trailed off as all four women folded their arms and stared her down. Ok, maybe she would leave the organising to everyone else.

She must have look crestfallen because Cassandra took pity on her.

"Don't worry, Dorian is overseeing all the arrangements, trust me when I say nothing will be out of place. He's down there ordering everyone around like a drill Sargent." She said with a smirk.

Josephine pointed to a seat, then grabbed the brush a handful of hair pins and set to work.

After an hour Gabrielle's hair had been brushed, curled and pinned to one side, so it cascaded over her right shoulder.

She'd also been perfumed and powdered, Leliana had also done her makeup so her eyes looked larger and her lips were a deep red wine colour. She looked pretty good!

There was a knock on her outer door.

"Ah, that will be the flowers." Josephine said.

The flowers were beautiful. White roses and perfect blue orchids with fern leaves surrounding them, all held together with blue and silver ribbons.

"They're beautiful Josie, Thank you for all the work you've done." Gabrielle said, starting to feel a little emotional.

When she'd asked Josephine to help organize the wedding she'd gotten a slightly maniacal gleam in her eye. Josephine loved to organize parties, and organizing the wedding of 'The Inquisitor' and their Commander had made her year. Especially since they were both dear friends of hers.

"Don't cry!" Leliana almost shouted, "Your makeup will be ruined."

The outer door opened and they heard Cullen calling up the stairs.  
"Gabrielle I just wanted to – "He was cut off by Cassandra jumping over the railing to stop him from moving any further up the stairs.

"What are you doing Cassandra?" He sounded more puzzled than outraged.

"You can't go up there."

"Why ever not?" Came his surprised reply.

"Because you're getting married in just under one hour and she isn't ready to be seen yet." Gabrielle could just imagine Cassandra standing there arms crossed, impassive look on her face.

"What do you mean by that?" Came the more confused reply.

Gabrielle took pity on him, even thought this was making her want to giggle. Or maybe that was the wine.

"Everything is fine Cullen! I'll see you in an hour or so."

Gabrielle heard Cullen murmuring to Casandra, then the door opened and closed again.

When Cassandra came back she was carrying a small box. She handed it to Gabrielle with a smile.

"He wanted to give you this, but since he isn't allowed up here right now, he gave it to me to pass on."

Gabrielle gave her an uncertain smile, then opened the small box. On a bed of black velvet was a pearl choker. It had a large blue crystal at the front and three strands of pearls coming off each side of it.

Gabrielle felt tears gather in her eyes as she looked at it. It was beautiful. Cassandra, Leliana, Vivien and Josephine all looked over her shoulder to see what had been in the box.

Leliana was the first to say anything.

"Oh my! That's beautiful, we must put it on you when you're ready."

After more fussing over her hair and making sure her makeup was just right, Vivien announced it was time for her to dress. It was obvious she wasn't going to get to do it on her own so Gabrielle striped down to her small clothes and pulled the petticoat and gauzy underskirts on first. Vivien pulled them into place while Leliana fitted the corset around her waist.

She pulled the strings tight, not tight enough to make it hard to breathe, thankfully. The corset pulled in her waist and pushed up her breasts.

Maybe she should wear one more often, she thought as she looked down at what was usually her small bust, overflowing the top of the corset.

Then came the gown. All four women lifted it carefully over her head and Leliana once again pulled the strings shut in the back. The gown fit perfectly. Like it was made to her measurements.

"Do I want to know how you got my measurements?" Gabrielle murmured to Leliana as she fussed over the hem. Pulling it into place.

"I once worked as a seamstress when I was on an assignment. After that anyone's measurements are easy to guess." She said with a small smile.

"Ah."

Gabrielle was looking at herself in the oval mirror in front of her. She looked the same but different. Would Cullen like this?

"Oh and don't forget the shoes." Cassandra said dryly, "Leliana has been fussing about these shoes for weeks."

"Only two weeks Cassandra." She said blushing a little.

The shoes where blue silk, to match her dress. They had small silver flowers embroidered around the toe, with a small heel. At least they weren't ridiculously high like some of the ones she'd seen in Orlais.

Cassandra picked up her bundle then and unfolded the delicate material she'd been carrying. It was a veil, with tiny crystals around the edges. Cassandra secured the veil with more hair pins.

Maybe I should have kept track of how many they had put in there. Gabrielle thought staring at her hair dubiously.

Leliana was fastening the choker around her neck when there was another knock on the outer door.

"Is everybody decent?" Varric called out from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes Varric." Cassandra called out waspishly.

Varric came bounding up the stairs and stopped when he saw Gabrielle.

"Well, look at you. You look beautiful Gabrielle." He said.

"Gabrielle? Since when do you call me that?" She asked grinning at the dwarf. He was all decked out in formal dress, with his shirt buttoned up. He wore a black suit and had even polished his boots. His thick hair was pulled back in a neat braid and he had a blue orchid in his lapel.

"Since you're getting married and you look like that." He said with a chuckle. "Cullen is going to swallow his own tongue when he sees you."

Gabrielle felt her face flush. She was suddenly glad she wasn't wearing her usual tunic and breeches to get married in.

"You're looking good too Varric, new clothes?"

"Of course! Since I'm walking you down the aisle I couldn't disgrace you with my old dirty clothing now could I?" He glanced at Vivien as he said that.

"So Vivien made you get new clothes?" She smirked at them both.

"Yep." He said, with a grin. "I would have anyway, Vivien just likes to order me around." He said with a wink in Vivien's direction.

"Or course I do Darling, and look at the result." She smiled at Varric.

"Well, my dear, it's time for us to go and take our seats. You look beautiful." Vivien said as she walked past, lightly kissing Gabrielle on both cheeks.

"Yes enjoy the day Gabrielle" Josephine said as she followed her out. Cassandra and Leliana both hugged her as they left, then Gabrielle turned to Varric.

"Ready?" he asked holding out his arm.

"Yes! Let's do this, finally." Gabrielle took his proffered arm and picked up her flowers, she couldn't wait to see Cullen.

Cullen was waiting for Gabrielle at the end of what seemed like a very long aisle. He couldn't wait to see her. They'd spent the night apart, Varric had insisted on playing a few hands of wicked grace, which Bull, Dorian, Krem and even Cole had all joined in. They'd drunk ale and relaxed until Cassandra had come and shooed them out of the tavern, saying Gabrielle wouldn't be happy if he turned up to their wedding hung over. Or still drunk. She'd had a point so they'd all gone to bed, Cullen had stayed in his quarters above his office for the last time. As he waited he looked around the room.

The hall had been transformed. There were white curtains draped over the walls. Seating had been arranged and all the pews were full. Flowers were hanging from baskets at the end of every row of seats. Josephine had really outdone herself!

Cullen was in his dress uniform. His Jacket was black with gold braiding and brass buttons, and black breeches. His armor had been left in his quarters for today. Tomorrow he would 'officially' move to her quarters. They were bigger, better suited to two people living in them…and didn't have a giant gaping hole in the roof. Even though they usually slept in her rooms anyway, they sometimes slept in his.

He pulled his collar away from his throat, Maker what was taking so long. He felt his brother slap him on the back, and turned when he heard a door open.

When Gabrielle stepped through the door Cullen forgot to breathe. He'd always thought she was beautiful, and today was no exception. Her hair had been coiffed and curls and fell in shiny waves over her shoulder.

Her dress was tight around her waist and flared out over her hips and fell in soft waves to the ground. Her red lips tilted up in a soft smile as she bent to let Varric kiss her cheek, his turn at walking her down the aisle finished.

When they'd first told everyone that they were getting married Bull, Varric, Dorian, Blackwall and even Sera had argued over who was going to walk with her down the aisle. It had gone on for hours until Cullen had said it would be Gabrielle's father who should have the honour, which had stopped the arguments.

When he'd been unable to attend the wedding due to "unforeseen circumstances" the arguments had started again.

So Gabrielle had come up with the solution that all four of them would have a turn. The aisle being as long as it was, there was room enough for them all, with Dorian to be the one to actually give her to Cullen as he was, after all, a distant relative.

Maker, why was the aisle so long? Sera was walking with her now. He watched her smile at him again, almost apologetically as she _finally_ took Dorian's arm.

"You look ravishing today my friend. Almost enough to tempt me" Dorian whispered, smiling at her.

"Better not tell Bull." She whispered back trying not to laugh.

Dorian looked like he was supressing laughter as well. When they finally reached Cullen, Dorian placed a loud smacking kiss on her cheek, which made the people seated behind them laugh, then placed her hand in Cullen's.

Gabrielle smiled at Cullen as they both turned to face Mother Giselle who thankfully, kept the ceremony short and sweet, which was exactly how both Gabrielle and Cullen had wanted it.

When she finally said they were husband and wife, Cullen slid his arms around Gabrielle, bent her back over his arm and kissed her like he hadn't seen her in weeks.

Everyone in the hall stood and applauded, as they practically ran back down the aisle and outside where Josephine had a marquee set up for the reception. Flowers overflowed everywhere. Candles were at the centre on all the tables, and food had been place on a long table at the side of the marquee. Gabrielle and Cullen stood and looked around them before anyone followed them through the open doors. Josephine had really out done herself.

"Wow." Was all Gabrielle could say, her mouth hanging open. Cullen grinned at her and gently pushed her mouth shut with a fingertip.

"'Wow,' Indeed" he said.

Gabrielle smiled at him and they looked for their seats as their guests started to file in behind them.

There were speeches and toasts to sit as well as story tellers and Dagna had even managed to make fireworks for them. It was very late by the time the newlyweds managed to creep away.

"Finally, I've got you all to myself!" Cullen said pulling her close after they'd closed and locked the doors to their quarters.

"Finally." Gabrielle smiled and kissed him. Slightly tipsy from all the toasts that had been made.

"So Mr Rutherford, care to unwrap me?" she said turning her back to him and pulling her hair over her shoulder. Josephine had done a fantastic job with her hair but Gabrielle had been pulling the pins out of it all night, so it now hung down around her shoulders. When she looked up she noticed a tub of steaming water in front of the fireplace.

"When did that arrive?" She asked, gesturing to the large copper tub. Gabrielle took a step away from Cullen. He had hold of one of the strings at the back of her dress and the bow loosened and unlooped when he didn't let go.

"I asked for it to be brought up." He said, his eyes glinting in the dim candle light. Gabrielle smile and skimmed her fingers across the top of the water.

"The water is still hot. Is this why you wanted to leave the reception in a hurry?"

"One of them." He said from behind her. Cullen placed an open mouthed kiss on her shoulder, unlacing the dress the rest of the way. When it fell in a blue pool at her feet and she turned to face him, he made an appreciative noise in the back of his throat.

"You should wear a corset more often Mrs Rutherford." He placed gentle kissed on the tops of her breasts.

"Perhaps I will." She said breathlessly, arching her head back to give him easier access. She felt the underskirts fall to the floor as Cullen unlaced them and pushed them down. Leaving her in her petticoat and corset.

Gabrielle kicked off her shoes and started to unbutton his jacket and slid her arms underneath it, kissing him lightly on the neck.

Cullen kissed her gently. "I didn't get the chance to say, you looked beautiful today."

"Should I wear a dress more often?" she asked, shoving his now undone jacket off his shoulders then started on his shirt buttons.

"Hmmmm, maybe just the corset with those tight black breeches of yours. That way I can ogle your lovely arse as well." He said grinning at her.

"Mr Rutherford!" she exclaimed, pretending to be shocked. Cullen chuckled then bent down and kissed her neck.

"Are you going to leave the corset on?" she gasped out.

Cullen smiled against her throat then pulled back. "Maybe next time." He said as he reefed the strings out of the holes and yanked the corset down.

Gabrielle grabbed his breeches and shoved them down his hips. When they were both naked, Cullen got in the bath first, then took Gabrielle's hand to help her into the tub.

He sat with his back against the tub and tugged Gabrielle to sit in front of him. Gabrielle leaned back on him and rested her head on his shoulder. They both sighed as the hot water washed over them. Cullen grabbed a sponge off the nearby table and ran it lightly over Gabrielle's chest and shoulders.

She sighed again and settled back against him comfortably.

"Today was a great day, wasn't it?" she asked, her eyes closed in bliss as the sponge slid over her shoulders.

"Yes. We could have got married in a tiny chantry in the back of nowhere and it still would have been a wonderful day." He said as he kissed the top of her head.

Gabrielle smiled. Then gasped a little as the sponge ran over her nipple.

"Maybe we should get out?" she said.

"Hmm…no, I think we can stay here for a little while yet." His voice was slightly rough. She heard a wet 'splat' as the sponge hit the floor then his hand slid up her arm and across to her breast again. He gently squeezed her nipple between two fingers. Gabrielle arched slightly and gave a small moan.

"I don't know if I've ever told you how much I love the way you respond to me in bed." He murmured, kissing her throat and squeezing her nipple a little more roughly. She felt her muscles clench tightly in pleasure.

"I really think we should get out now." She said breathlessly.

"Not yet." Was all he said, his other hand slid down over her stomach and into the soft curls at the apex of her thighs.

He slid his first and middle fingers over her clitoris and started making small circles. Then pressed his mouth over hers and kissed her deeply, sliding his tongue inside, increasing the pressure between her legs and circling faster.

Gabrielle moaned and tried to open her legs wider, but the sides of the tub were in the way, so she slung one over the side and bent the other so her heel was on the bottom of the tub so she wouldn't slip.

"Oh!" She almost shouted her voice becoming higher pitched as Cullen continued to massage her between her legs. Waves of sensation started to roll through her, she arched her back as they peaked. Then collapsed back against Cullen's chest.

"Now we can get out." He said, gently pushing her forward so he could stand up. She turned as he stood, and grabbed his thighs, stopping him from moving. Cullen looked down at her, she was looking at his erection, then licked her lips. He felt a thrill go down his spine.

Gabrielle leaned forward and licked him from base to tip, then opened her mouth and sucked him in. He pushed his hands into her hair as her head bobbed up and down.

She sucked harder, making him groan and flex his hips. Driving himself further into her mouth. Gabrielle grabbed his hips and held on as he slowly fucked her mouth.

"Gabrielle, I can't hold on much longer." He gasped out, his breath coming faster, the muscles on his chest straining.

She looked up at him and moved her head faster, continuing to suck. Cullen threw his head back and moaned loudly, thrusting roughly.

Gabrielle moved her hand between his legs to fondle and gently squeeze his sack. He wanted to move to the bed and thrust his cock inside her, but he also didn't want to move. When he felt his balls tighten and his cock tingle the latter won.

"Gabrielle, I can't…" he tried to warn her, but she didn't seem to care. He thrust twice more, then groaned as he helplessly came and watched as she swallowed him down.

"Now we can get out." She said with a smirk.


End file.
